


Scorched

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Prompt from Rennywilson-' it's the marriage certificate burning prompt like Sara while drinking with legends, after having a conversation burns the marriage certificate and Ava reacting etc etc'
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Prompt from Rennywilson-
> 
> ' it's the marriage certificate burning prompt like Sara while drinking with legends, after having a conversation burns the marriage certificate and Ava reacting etc etc'

Ava Sharpe (well it was Ava Lance now, she thought) drank deeply from her glass of wine.

Their wedding was bigger than either of them had ever thought they would get, but guest lists are significantly more complicated when you have friends across the multiverse and timeline, but it had still gone completely to plan until the end of their reception at 1 am.

The plan had been for the wives to return to their room, but this was thwarted by Citizen Steel suggesting that they continue the celebration on the Waverider. To be fair, Sara was too drunk even before the portal had opened into the kitchen to say ‘no’ to more alcohol.

However, Ava didn’t really mind.

She had gone over to the counter to grab a drink and now she was treated to the sight of her new wife animatedly talking to her maid of honour, Nora Darhk, about what was almost certainly nonsense judging by the look on the witch’s face.

The woman’s eyes drifted to look at Zari longingly and Ava snorted a little.

Obviously, the agent thought that by this point of the night she would be in bed with her girlfriend.

Since she had sworn off alcohol in solidarity with the totem bearer, she was unfortunately sober while Sara rambled onto her.

A few seconds later, Nora looked over to Sara since the woman appeared to have asked her something that actually made sense. 

Ava drew her eyebrows together as she went through the potential questions that she could have asked the woman in this state that could have caused the actual interest that would make her look away from her girlfriend.

Nora reached into her jacket and handed the captain an envelope which she had been entrusted with as the sober maid of honour and Ava actually smiled as Sara brought their marriage certificate out to look at.

That smile fell away from the director’s face a moment later.

It all happened so fast.

Zari had reached the end of her conversation with Nate and had obviously came over to see if she could steal her girlfriend’s attention, so the agent was looking over the back of the couch to listen to whatever distracting words the totem-bearer had to offer.

Unfortunately this meant that Ava was the only one looking when Sara pulled out the lighter.

The flame made contact with the paper a moment before Ava was even halfway across the floor.

“Sara!” Ava shouted, even though it was too late.

It was this that got everyone’s attention rather than the blazing paper (honestly that shouldn’t be surprising considering that they all lived with an arsonist. What was a little inferno between friends, right?).

“Woah,” was all Nora could manage to say and it was Zari who took the initiative as she activated her totem and a strong gust of wind put out the fire a moment later so that Nora could snatch the certificate out of the captain’s hand.

Agent Darhk cringed and slowly rose to her feet as Ava took the final steps over to the trio with the rest of the Legends looking on. There was an air of disbelief in the room, which probably wasn’t helped by the fact that there were not many people left in the room who could muster a full sentence at this point.

Nora stared at the charred page with widened eyes before she offered it to Ava with a smile that said ‘I’m so sorry’.

Sara, on the other hand, was just smiling at the sight while her new wife desperately looked over the legal document to see if it was salvageable.

When she decided that there was no way that she would be able to present this to HR to get her name change, she decided that this was the most idiotic thing a Legend had ever done (and yes, she was including breaking time) and it wasn’t helped by the fact that she was now married to the idiot who had done it.

“Sara! Why the hell would you do that?!” Ava asked, she couldn’t think of a single reason that could justify this, but the captain was still smiling so she must have something up her sleeve.

“Well…” Sara began, already slurring that single word, “I just thought...you can’t return me without the receipt.”

Ava stared at her wife with her mouth in a thin line for a full ten seconds before the director actually cracked a smile.

It was stupid but it was also sweet.

“Come on, you idiot, it’s time for bed,” Ava said and reached forward to pull the captain to her feet.

Sara made no objection and fell happily into the taller woman and closed her eyes when her face hit her collarbone.

Ava handed the certificate over to Nora who seemed to understand what she was silently asking for.

“I’ll order you a new one for when you get back from Aruba,” the agent said as she folded the paper which was already starting to crumble slightly.

Ava was about to start leading Sara towards the captain’s quarters, but when she looked down, Sara’s eyes were tightly closed and she was letting out soft snores.

With a light sigh, she looked at Nora and said, “thank you,” before she reached down to lift Sara up bridal-style so that she could finally take her new wife to bed.

When they were out of ear-shot, Zari peered over Nora’s shoulder at the burned paper and said, “you know, I think I saw that exact thing in a Tumblr post.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and I need to thank Rennywilson for the prompt had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Always open for prompts @Withgirl-sq on Tumblr :)


End file.
